Au nom du sang
by Kyneamelhwen
Summary: Qui est Gabrielle? Qu'est ce qu'un oublié? Harry, Ron et Hermione vont découvrir une nouvelle alliée, dans un monde où magie, vampires et ennemis se confrontent. ( Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et 7, slash à venir)


Gabrielle O'Connel pressait le pas, elle aurait dû être chez elle depuis plusieurs heures, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle avait écouté ses parents et s'était rendue à une soirée organisée par une connaissance du lycée. Elle avait trouvé le temps long mais avait, chose très rare, conversé avec la plupart des invités, se prenant au jeu des relations sociales. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure.

Elle soupira en pensant que de toute façon ses parents seraient trop heureux de la voir sortir et ne feraient sûrement aucune remarque.

Gabrielle était une jeune fille atypique. De petite taille, elle avait souvent dû faire face à de nombreux quolibets enfant. Elle avait le regard vert profond, les cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne, les formes voluptueuses, on l'a remarquait.

Elle était jolie mais vivait dans un monde à part, souvent Gabrielle s'enfermait dans un mutisme qui ne laissait place à personne. C'est pour cette raison que ses parents avaient décidés de prendre en main sa vie sociale. Gabriel passait des heures dans sa chambre, elle fermait les yeux très fort et laissait son imagination l'emporter quand le monde devenait trop bruyant pour elle.

Elle avait remarqué qu'à force de pratiquer cette exercice, elle arrivait à faire intervenir plusieurs sons en même tant, à faire surgir n'importe quels éléments issus de la réalité. Une fois, elle avait imaginé peindre une longue toile où plusieurs jeunes filles se tenaient la main dans une forêt. Elle se rappelle encore l'excitation du moment et sentait même l'odeur de la mousse humide et des première gelées de l'automne. Chose incroyable, elle s'était réveillée avec de la peinture sur les mains. Il était clair que Gabrielle était une adolescente de seize ans qui n'était absolument pas comme les autres. Elle faisait des efforts pour ses parents et pour elle, prenant conscience qu'en vieillissant s'intégrer pourrait poser quelques problèmes. Quel ennui de vieillir...

Gabrielle en était là de ses réflexions quand un cris terrible l'a fit se retourner brutalement.

Quelqu'un était en danger.

Elle pressa le pas. Elle n'avait rien pour aider cette personne mais elle vit à ce moment là une branche d'un arbre qui pendait visiblement maltraitée par le vent violent de la nuit dernière. Elle tira dessus pour le dégager et le serra contre elle: elle était lourde et rugueuse ce qui serait parfait si elle devait affronter d'éventuelles agresseurs. Le cri retentit une seconde fois. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et courut vers sa source. Elle se rapprochait.  
Dans une ruelle étroite et sinueuse elle aperçut alors trois silhouette.

Son coeur battait la chamade, dans la pénombre de la rue elle aperçut un jeune garçon maintenu par deux hommes, le premier le maintenait par les épaules et le second s'était positionné sur la silhouette fragile du garçon. Gabrielle crût vomir quand un des homme se baissa pour renifler le garçon et lui lécher la joue. Mon dieu, ils allaient abuser de lui:

« Alors on veut jouer au héros tout seul Harry Potter sans papi Dumbledore.

- Lâchez moi ou vous allez le regretter.

- Sans ta baguette, oulala j'ai peur!"

Les homme se mirent à rire ensemble . Gabrielle ne cernait pas les dires des inconnus mais il fallait qu'elle agisse vite. Le jeune garçon se débattait quand elle entendit un bruit de déchirure, il venait de lui arracher son pantalon. Le prénommé Harry Potter essaya de se relever mais un coup sourd l'assomma au sol:

« Oh la magie n'est pas toujours utile, la torture moldue est bien plus sympathique, tiens le bien Carrow on va se faire un petit plaisir avec le survivant.»

L'homme joignant le geste à la parole commença à déboucler sa ceinture, pendant que le prénommé Carrrow écrasait plus fortement les poignets du garçon, le souffle bruyant et les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Gabriel contourna le groupe puis se glissa derrière l'homme qui s'était positionné entre les jambes du jeune garçon, celui çi cligna des yeux et l'aperçu. Son air surpris fit se retourner brutalement l'homme. Gabrielle à ce moment là lança de toutes ses forces la branche sur la face grotesque de l'agresseur. Harry en profita pour fuir. L'homme qui lui maintenait les bras, prenant conscience de la situation, sortit une baguette et la dirigea vers Gabrielle.

« _Sectus sempra_.»

Une douleur brulante lui déchira l'avant bras, Harry en profita pour récupérer la baguette de l'homme assommé et la dirigea vers le second.

«_Petrificus totalitu_s!»

Puis plus rien, Gabrielle constata que les deux hommes étaient tous deux assommés .

«Ca va?»

Elle dirigea le regard vers le jeune garçon, il devait avoir 16 ans comme elle, il était pas mal amoché, sa silhouette délicate était parcouru de bleus et de plaies sanguinolentes.

« Et toi?

- J'ai connu pire.»

Comment pouvait-il avoir connu pire et que c'était il passé dans cette rue? Gabrielle tenait son bras douloureusement contre elle quand elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de plus en plus vite. Elle releva la tête quand Harry parla:

«Ils vont bientôt venir puisque nous avons fait l'usage de la magie, ils vont t'aider. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.»

Il se rhabillait sous ses yeux et dirigea une des baguettes pour remettre en état ses vêtements. Il utilisait la magie. Bizarrement cette constatation ne fit pas peur à Gabrielle mais il était clair qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Harry lui releva doucement le menton, ses yeux vert la transperça:

«On va t'aider n'ai pas peur, mais s'il te plait ne dit à personne ce qui vient de se passer.»

Gabrielle voulut lui répondre quand soudainement plusieurs pop retentirent dans la rue et plusieurs silhouettes apparurent, un homme se pencha en courant vers Harry. Il était vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit et sa longue barbe blanche reflétait la lumière des lampadaires.

Ce coup ci, c'était trop pour Gabrielle! Elle perdit conscience pendant que quelqu'un la prenait délicatement dans ses bras.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, la lumière vive de la pièce où elle était lui avait provoquée une douleur terrible à la tête. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir des murs blanchis à la chaux et plusieurs lits rangés en bataille. Visiblement elle devait se trouver dans une infirmerie.

« Vous voila réveillée jeune fille.»

Elle sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son front, ce qui l'a décida à ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute les paupières. Des éclairs de lumières apparurent et finirent par s'estomper. Elle distingua alors une femme ronde penchée à son chevet, une ride bienveillante au milieu du front:

« Je suis Madame Pomfresh, je suis l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Poudlard?

- C'est une école de magie où nous formons les enfants et adolescents possédant le don de la magie afin qu'il puissent rejoindre la communauté sorcière.»

Pour Gabrielle cela restait un peu brumeux, elle hésitait... Cette bonne femme se payait-elle sa tête? Puis elle se rappela la ruelle, les agresseurs et ce garçon, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Harry Potter.

Elle avait dû le dire tout haut car au même moment une tête chevelue fit irruption:

«Présent! Je suis ravie de te savoir sur pied. Bon! Le sort de découpe que tu as reçu n'est pas sympa mais madame Pomfresh va pouvoir le guérir rapidement à l'aide de la magie. Ca va brûler un peu mais tu seras comme neuve.»

Le regard d'Harry était terne et lasse. Gabrielle ne cernait pas grand chose mais ce garçon était son point d'ancrage au milieu de toute cette folie. Elle voulut lui serrer la main pour le réconforter mais il l'a retira très rapidement, visiblement gêné par cet élan d'affection.

«C'est normal tu es perdu, affirma Harry, ces mangemorts t'on agressée mais il ne te feront plus de mal.»

Mangemorts? Agressée, mais c'est lui qui avait faillit se faire violer! Elle, sa douleur n'était que physique. Harry la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, puis Gabrielle se rappela sa demande: Ne rien dire.  
Elle hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle se rappelait.

«Oui c'était éprouvant.»

Au même moment Madame Pomfresh apparut et dirigea sa baguette vers l'avant bras de Gabrielle:

_«Optimum sanitare corpora»._

Et là quelque chose se produisit. Ce ne fut pas un simple filament de magie de soin qui sortit de la baguette au contact de la peau de Gabrielle mais un véritable raz de marée, un tonnerre puis une boule de magie frappa Gabrielle de plein fouet. La jeune fille fut projetée brutalement au fond de la pièce. Heureusement, les murs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard étaient étudiés pour, et se creusèrent pour la recevoir le moins violemment possible.

Madame Pomfresh se mit à courir dans tous les sens:

« Harry court chercher Le professeur Dumbledore et Severus.»

Elle voulu récupérer Gabrielle mais une épaisse couche de magie s'était formée autour de la jeune fille empêchant tous contacts physiques. La jeune fille lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, son corps s'était recroquevillé en position foetale, seul son bras droit où le _sectus sempra _l'avait frappée, était levé vers le haut. Harry eu le temps de voir, avant de quitter la pièce à vive allure, une étrange marque noir se dessiner progressivement sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

Harry arriva devant la salle des potions quand son professeur préféré ouvrit la lourde porte au même moment:

" Monsieur Potter, susurra Rogue d'une voix acide, est-il possible de ne pas subir votre présence durant les vacances d'été!

- Professeur Rogue, vous devez m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, une moldue m'a aidé face à un groupe de mangemort et a été touchée par un sort de découpe. Je dois aussi prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, mais je n'ai pas pensé à demander le mot de passe à Madame Pomfresh.»

Rogue fronça les sourcils, le garçon avait parlé très rapidement et il compris que la situation était urgente.

« Rejoignez l'infirmerie, je m'occupe du professeur Dumbledore.»

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et fit virevolter sa longue robe noire. Harry resta un moment immobile à le regarder s'éloigner. Rogue avait dû étudier sa démarche pendant de longues années pour arriver à ce niveau de froideur théâtrale. Il secoua la tête, il perdait du temps.

Harry s'était assis sur le lit surveillant Gabrielle qui n'avait pas changée de position, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les deux professeurs. Dumbledore posa son regard sur la jeune fille puis se tourna vers Harry.

" Ca va Harry, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ne t'inquiète pas pour Gabrielle nous allons bien entendu la remettre sur pied.

- Professeur, pourquoi le sort a généré cette sorte de bulle énergétique?

- C'est ce que nous allons tâcher de comprendre mon enfant, mais pour te rassurer, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un regard complice vers Rogue.

- Laissez nous Potter maintenant, grogna Rogue, apparemment pressé d'éclaircir la situation.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être désagréable avec moi, s'offusqua Harry.

- En effet mon cher Severus, mais Harry nous devons être seul s'il te plait.

Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce sans plus de protestation, trop contente de quitter l'amical professeur de potion.

- Mon cher Severus, j'ai déjà rencontré un pareil phénomène, il y a de très longues années, voir décennies, avez-vous reconnu l'énergie qui émane de cette sphère?»

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils. Apparemment le directeur avait déjà une idée claire de la situation, lui pataugeait complètement. Il réfléchit, quand il se rappela avoir déjà rencontré cela dans un de ses livres, une situation semblable:

" Les oubliés!

- Bingo!»

Dumbledore un grand sourire déformant son visage paisible, fit le tour de la sphère. Gabrielle avait un air serein et était visiblement endormie à l'intérieur.

Le professeur Dumbledore expliqua:

" Il y a longtemps de cela une magie très puissante visa celle de puissant sorciers. Elle avait pour fonctions d'étouffer toutes formes de puissances magique de ces personnes qui se retrouvaient alors démunies. On ne pouvait pas les qualifier de cracmols ni de moldues. Quand ce sort est mis en place la magie est tout simplement endormie, capturée et cloisonnée dans un petit espace de leur corps, oublié, impossible de la réveiller.

Et je ne sais comment mais cette jeune fille fait partie de cette catégorie. Après pourquoi c'est-elle réveillée? c'est un mystére.

- Ou peut-être n'est ce pas ça, risqua Severus, cette magie a été proscrite depuis de nombreuses générations, si ce que j'ai lu est exacte.

- En effet mais ce que j'ai oublié de préciser, c'est que ce sort ne touchait pas seulement une personne mais toutes les générations suivantes. Nous avons sûrement perdu un grand nombre de sorciers puissants, soupira Dumbledore, dont nous n'avons jamais retrouver la trace. La première fois que cet événement c'est produit, le ministère incapable de réveiller la magie qui sommeillait, avait intégré les magiciens dans le monde moldue, seule solution pour eux de survivre.

- Il va falloir s'en assurer, intervint le maestro de la potion, la seule chose à faire dans un premier temps est la potions de _revelatore nomen_. Elle va nous permette de savoir à quelle lignée appartient cette jeune fille et de s'assurer que c'est bien une oublié. Si le nom qui sort de la potion est bleue, c'est bien une sorcière et sa magie est active, si le nom est vert sa magie est passive et nous devrons réviser cette supposition.

- Excellent, s'exclama le directeur en applaudissant joyeusement, vous pouvez la préparer quand?

- C'est une potion complexe mais courte, j'en ai pour deux heures. Si bien entendu vous pouvez m'envoyer quelqu'un au chemin de traverse car je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients sous la main.

- Bien sûr, préparer la liste et apporter là à ce cher Monsieur Russard, qui je suis sûr se fera un plaisir de nous aider. Bon à présent il est temps que cette jeune fille cesse de jouer la fille de l'air, je vais réunir sa magie éparpillée et l'endormir le temps de tout éclaircir."

Aussitôt dit, le professeur Dumbledore pointa sa baguette et le corps de Gabrielle s'allongea tout doucement, la sphère se décomposa en filaments magiques qui intégrèrent progressivement le corps de la jeune fille.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils:

" La sphère de magie était très épaisse cela va demander un peu de temps pour que la magie réinvestisse son propriétaire, étonnant.»

Harry eut la permission de veiller sur Gabrielle le temps que tout soit prêt pour la potion. Personne ne lui avait expliqué la situation mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Bientôt, les deux professeurs allaient revenir et il devrait de nouveau sortir. Il regarda Gabrielle, elle était plutôt jolie et terriblement courageuse. Il se rappela l'épisode du chemin de traverse et frissonna.

Il prit la main de Gabrielle et directement sentit une profonde vibration, Quelque chose avait communiqué avec sa magie, mais quoi? Il soupira en relâchant la main fine de Gabrielle.

Harry n'était pas patient et attendre commençait à lui être pénible. De plus sa situation le tracassait. L'été était loin d'être fini et il ne pouvait pas retourner chez les Dursley. En effet , la maison, même si elle était protégée par la magie de sa mère, avec l'épisode de la nuit dernière, ce n'est plus le cas.

Il est certains que d'autres mangemorts avait déjà investis les rues, avides de dénicher le petit Potty pour l'apporter à ce cher Voldy.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Dumbledore et Rogue rentrèrent de nouveau. Le Directeur de Poudlard sautillait partout visiblement très pressé de ce qui allait suivre:

" Harry tu va nous laisser et je te promet qu'après nous t'expliquerons.

- Euh... oui mais je peux vous demander quelque chose?

- Oui je t'écoute.

- Je vais repartir chez les Dursley?

- Non Harry. Tu as surement compris que la protection n'était plus aussi forte à présent. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchis à la question. Tu restes à Poudlard et d'ailleurs il serait bien que tu tiennes au courant Hermione et Ron car j'ai reçu de nombreux hiboux. Hedwige a filé chez Ron, ne te voyant pas revenir. Tes deux amis sont très inquiets. Je pense que tu devrais leur demander de venir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes affaires, nous avons déjà tout récupérés."

Harry se retint de sauter au plafond, finit les Dursley et il allait pouvoir voir ses amis. Il se précipita dans la salle commune de gryffondor déserte et pris sa plus belle plume, tout en tempêtant intérieurement. Il s'était inquiété pour Hedwige qui normalement le suivait partout. Il était certain que si elle ne l'avait pas rejoint à Poudlard c'est que Ron devait la gâter en friandises et autres bons mets.

" Severus, vous êtes prêt?

- Oui je n'ai besoin que d'une goutte de sang à présent.»

Severus s'approcha de Gabrielle et à l'aide de sa baguette préleva une goutte de sang vermeille, qui lévita jusqu'à la potion d'un noir profond et qui tomba dedans délicatement.

La réaction fût instantanée la potion, vira sur un bleu roi magnifique et très rapidement des volutes bleues formèrent un nom:

**Gabrielle Dumbledore**

«C'est votre descendante Albus! ( Il est futé Rogue)

- C'est incroyable, cela veut dire que ma descendance n'était pas morte mais oubliée!"

Il se retourna vers Gabrielle et la regarda attentivement. Elle avait les traits des Dumbledore, un front dégagé et puissant, un nez droit et petit. Elle était sa descendante. La maison des Dumbledore avait enfin retrouvée son propriétaire! l'héritage de sa fille allait pouvoir être ouvert. Cela allait bouleverser bien des choses. Gabrielle Dumbledore était la seule descendante de la magie des Dumbledore et la seule héritière. Le directeur tira une chaise et s'assit prés de la jeune fille. Il allait faire tout son possible, pour que la jeune fille puisse récupérer sa place dans la société magique:

" Severus, pouvez-vous appeler de suite Ragnarock le directeur de Gringotts, pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Je souhaite que dés le réveil de Gabrielle, elle prenne possession de son héritage. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il dort."

Le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. Severus sans un mot, sortit de suite de l'infirmerie. Il devait sans tarder envoyer les lettres pour que Gabrielle soit reconnu par Gringotts afin que les scellés de l'héritage des Dumbledore soient levés.

Severus Rogue ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie avec de nombreuses informations, la première étant la plus importe:

" Professeur Dumbledore...

- Ah mon cher Severus je vous attendais.

- Ragnarock a un peu rechigné, il m'a demandé la preuve que Gabrielle était bien la dernière descendante des Dumbledore."

Albus grogna, le chemin allait être long, il soupira:

" Non rassurez vous, intervint le professeur de potion, il s'avère que je m'attendais plus ou moins à ça et j'avais prélevé une autre goutte de sang à Gabrielle, avec la signature magique réveillée. Il n'y avait pas situation plus claire. Néanmoins, il faut nous rendre très vite à Gringotts en compagnie de la jeune fille, car le levé des scellés a mis les gobelins en panique. Ils sont tous affairés devant le coffre des Dumbledore, pour eux c'est un peu leur caverne d'Ali Baba qu'ils bichonnaient dans l'espoir que personne ne l'ouvre. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que ce coffre referme.

- Severus, les gobelins ont ça d'étonnant, c'est qu'ils sentent et ce même à travers une porte blindée magiquement, les richesses qui se trouvent dans chaque coffre de Gringotts, mais dite moi Ali Baba qui était - ce, un puissant sorcier?

- Oh non, c'est un conte moldue, la caverne recelait tout les trésors que les voleurs n'avait cesser de stocker depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était fermée à l'aide d'un mot de passe magique et Ali Baba l'ayant découvert, a finit par rentrer dans la caverne.

- Hum, tout ça m'a l'air tout sauf moldue mais bref. Gabrielle justement ne vas pas tarder, je sens sa magie plus active.»

Rogue s'avança vers la jeune fille et sentit en effet une énergie différente, il caressa son front et vérifia magiquement ses constantes et là son regard dériva sur l'avant bras gauche de la jeune fille.

Non cela ne pouvait être possible, il se sentit mal, sa gorge se contracta et il fut proche de faire un malaise. Tant d'années à essayer d'oublier tout ça, tant d'années à méditer pour se contrôler et accepter. Et il fallait aujourd'hui tout resurgit_._ Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Severus se releva péniblement, salua Dumbledore et sortit sans plus un mot.

Albus Dumbledore était décontenancé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus dans un tel état. Il voulu le suivre pour comprendre quand il se rappela que quelque chose avait retenu son regard, il survola du regard Gabrielle tachant de comprendre et vit ce même tatouage.

Une marque noir, tranchant sur la peau si pâle de sa descendance, une fleur de lys se dessinait sauf que la tige continuait et se séparait en deux pour former deux ailes acérées semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris. Il se rapprochait lorsque Gabrielle se réveilla brusquement:

" Gabrielle, Albus l'interpella tout doucement.

- Je, Je qui êtes vous?

Gabrielle était perdue, ses yeux étaient fatigués, sa magie qui se rassemblait devait lui prendre toute son énergie.

- Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcier comme t'a expliquée Madame Pomfrecsf.

Ne bouges pas mon enfant, je vais allais récupérer un potion revigorante.

- Non, dit Gabrielle d'une voix rauque en tendant la main, je sens que je vais déjà mieux.

La main tendue, au même moment où la jeune fille s'exprimait, avait diffusée un filament orange qui se dirigea de lui même vers la réserve de madame Pomfresh et une potion lévita tout doucement jusqu'à Gabrielle.

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à rire bruyamment:

- Sachez jeune fille que si le sorcier peut mentir, la magie elle, ne ment jamais.

Gabrielle avait les yeux écarquillés et ne cessait de regarder sa main comme une entité étrangère à elle même, peu à peu la panique monta même dans son regard.

- Que, quoi je ...Je ne ...

- Non Gabrielle ne t'inquiètes pas, respires, tu es une sorcière. Il est tout à fait normal que tu fasses de la magie, bon la magie sans baguette est chose rare, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pratiqué mais je suis là pour t'aider.

- Pourquoi cela apparaît maintenant?

- Quand tu as aidé Harry, le sort magique que tu as reçu t'a réveillée. C'est naturel que tu sois perdu mais c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi. Nous avons découvert que toi et la branche de ta famille faisaient parti de la génération des oubliées. C'est à dire que votre magie avait été endormie. Ta maman qui s'est mariée avec un moldue, avait pour mère Alfissa Dumbledore qui était ma fille. Il semble qu'une magie terrible a un jour touchée Alfissa et ses descendants. Elle disparu alors à tous jamais du monde magique. Nous n'avons jamais plus eu de nouvelle d'elle et l'héritage fut à l'image des oubliés, endormie.

- Vous voulez dire que je fais partie de votre famille et qu'apparemment je fais partie de la branche " oublié" et que je suis la seule héritière de votre fille?

- Oui, Oui! "

Dumbledore chantonna cette formule d'acquiescement, elle comprenait vite cette petite. Son regard scintilla, pour lui c'était noël avant l'heure, il s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui fit un bisou bruyant sur le front:

- OK, mais là il se passe quoi?

- C'est très claire, je t'emmène à Gringotts la banque des sorciers qui se trouve sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous ouvrons ton héritage pour que tu en prennes possession et je récupère les clés du domaine de ma fille epour que nous puissions visiter ton nouveau chez toi. Mais avant nous en profiterons pour faire quelques petites emplettes.

- J'ai hérité de la maison d'Alfissa?

Gabrielle était de plus en plus estomaquée.

- Une maison, une maison euh oui mais c'est un peu plus. Gabrielle je sais que tout cela fait beaucoup d'informations pour toi, tu dois être perdue mais à présent que ta magie s'est révélée, tu vas devoir apprendre à la maîtriser.

- Je suis perdue mais je comprend à présent certains événement de ma vie, cette impression constante d'être une étrangère, les faits étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi... Je vais intégrer cette école? Un pli soucieux apparu sur le front de Gabrielle.

- Oui, il est normal que tu viennes à Poudlard dés la rentrée. Nous ne sommes qu'en juillet ce qui va nous laisser deux mois pour rattraper ton retard, je sais que cela te parait impossible mais tu es une jeune fille qui comprend vite et je décèle en toi de grandes capacités. De plus si l'histoire de la famille est vraie, nous devrions trouver quelque chose dans le coffre de la vieille Alfissa qui devrait nous aider pas mal.

- Quoi?

- Chaque chose en son temps, veux-tu que je prévienne Harry pour qu'il vienne te tenir compagnie pendant que j'arrange notre petite sortie. Oh j'ai oublié dans l'armoire en face de ton lit, demande ce dont tu as besoin vêtements, sacs, chapeaux... bref elle te les fournit.

- Euh?

- Oui Gabrielle c'est une armoire à vêtement.

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel peut être que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile.

- OK genre une boutique à la demande dans une armoire, très logique confirma Gabrielle en se disant que le vieux barbu, son arrière grand père donc, était pas mal perché!

- Bon ! Je t'appel Harry, d'ailleurs vous avez le même âge il est donc fort possible que vous vous retrouviez dans la même maison. Les Dumbledore ont toujours fait partis des gryffondors!»

Sur ce Dumbledore gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et se retourna pour saluer joyeusement sa nouvelle petit fille. Une fois la porte fermée, il se décida avant de filer sur le chemin de Traverse, de voir Severus. Ce tatouage lui n'avait aucune place dans sa vision du future de Gabrielle et Severus savait apparemment qu'elle en était la signification.

Severus Rogue contemplait le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, il essayait de se réchauffer. Chose impossible, son corps était glacé à l'image de ses souvenirs. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant et encore plus pourquoi cela devait-il être quelqu'un de son entourage? Il savait qu'il allait devoir agir mais pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, la force lui manquait.

Il se resservi un verre de whisky pur feu. Il était très tôt, mais tout d'un coup tout lui semblait dépourvu de sens. Il avait mal au crâne, une douleur sourde qui ne cessait de toquer dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort. Quand soudainement il se rendit compte que quelqu'un frappait véritablement à la porte de ses appartements:

" Entrez, grogna t-il.

Il ne doutait guère de l'identité de la personne.

- Albus... Je ne vous dit pas de prendre place je vois que c'est chose faite.

En effet le directeur avait balayé la pièce du regard avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en vieux cuir marron.

- En effet mon petit.

- Je ne suis pas votre petit, dois je vous rappeler que je suis un adulte responsable et de plus un éminent professeur de potion, jeta Rogue avec un ton clairement sur la défensive.

- Je sais tout ça Severus, mais nous nous sommes côtoyés très longtemps et nous nous devons d'être honnête. Vous m'êtes précieux, je n'ai pas d'enfant et souvent je me dit que si j'avais un fils, j'aimerais qu'il vous ressemble.»

Severus sentit la gorge lui piquer, il n'allait tout de même pas verser une larme devant le vieux barbu mais il avait touché une corde sensible et vraie. Toute sa vie il avait été rejeté, traité soit comme un être indigne ou un paria. Seule deux personnes lui avait démontrées de l'amour: son père, mort à cause de Voldemort, et Albus.

« C'est Gabrielle, chuchota-il.

- j'ai compris, c'est en rapport avec son tatouage?»

Décidément le vieux sénile était plutôt perspicace:

" Albus, que savez-vous du fonctionnement de la communauté vampire?

- Et bien ma fois, je sais qu'il existe deux sortes de vampire.  
Les vampires nocturnes, froids et sans âme qui n'hésitent pas à tuer pour assouvir leur soif de sang, vampires que le ministère a classifié de créatures dangereuses. La deuxième catégorie avec les vampires diurnes, des êtres semblables à vous et à moi, héritiers d'une magie de sang ancestrale. Ils vivent à la lumière, ont la force des vampires nocturnes mais savent se contrôler. Ils se sont écartés du monde magique car ils respectent leurs propres lois sous la direction d'une monarchie, qui depuis plus de 75 ans n'a personne à sa tête car le futur monarque ne s'est pas manifesté. Ils sont tous très soudés les uns aux autres. Puissants, passionnés, il ne conçoivent pas de se séparer d'un de leur congénère. Il me semble que c'est ce vieux Clément qui est à la tête des vampires diurnes."

Albus rejeta la tête en arrière visiblement dans ses souvenirs:

"Il a plus de 876 ans si je ne m'abuse, quel classe!  
Ceci est un secret Severus mais adolescent, je m'imaginais être amoureux de lui, devenir son calice, être son égal et partager la magie du sang. Le fantasme de bien des sorciers. La magie du sang est semblable à celle des sorciers mais tirent sa source ailleurs ce qui fait d'elle un paradoxe. Ni noire, ni blanche, elle est innée et instinctive...

- Albus je me permet de vous couper, je sais tout cela, je suis le fruit d'un vampire nocturne, ma mère et d'un vampire diurne, mon père.

- Pardon, je ne ... Enfin mon petit vous vous égarez, balbutia le directeur, Rodreas Rogue votre père, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le connaitre, était un sorcier puissant mais un sorcier tout simplement. D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour vous quand je repense aux conditions dans lesquelles il a été tué.

- Rodras Rogue pour tous, était un sorcier car c'est l'un des rares cas ou la communauté vampire rejette un de ses congénères. Pourquoi? Tout simplement à cause de l'amour. Il est tombé fou de ma mère qui elle, bien entendu, n'a jamais connu ce sentiment. Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, il a cru que cela allait lui restituer son âme.  
Je suis né et elle a voulu me tuer à peine sorti de ses chairs, il m'a sauvé_ in extremis_ et lui a rompu le cou.  
La communauté des diurnes ne voulait plus en entendre parler jugeant inconcevable cette relation et plus encore mon existence. Nous sommes devenus des parias.  
Mon père a tout fait pour me protéger sachant que certains voudrait attenter à ma vie. De ce fait il n'a jamais activé mon héritage de vampire diurne. Il a bloqué ma transformation, j'avais à peine plus de deux semaines. Par la suite, il s'est fait massacré par un groupe de mangemorts et le secret de ma naissance est mort avec lui. Enfin en partie, car les vampires diurnes savent très bien mon existence. J'ai souvent eu la visite à des périodes clés de ma vie de Clément. C'est un être noble et je comprend votre attirance pour lui.

- Vous faites partis des leurs?

- Clément m'a enseigné ce que tous vampires diurnes doit savoir mais n'a jamais activé mon héritage. Il considérait que j'avais ma place mais que le moment venu je le saurais. Je suis même aller une fois avec lui à Cinoplé visiter le palais royal au fin fond des contrées glaciales du nord et c'est cet épisode de ma vie qui m'a convaincu que je ne ferais jamais partis de leur communauté.

- Que c'est-il passé?

- La plupart des vampire là-bas, Severus en se souvenant trembla et sa voix perdit en intensité, se sont moqués de moi. Ils ont souillés mon nom. Ils ne cessaient de dire que jamais je ne serais semblable à eux, que le sang nocturne qui coulait en moi était une abomination.  
Bien entendu, certains était très gentil, respectueux et semblaient pouvoir m'accepter mais ce rejet m'a fait beaucoup de mal. J'étais venu avec l'espoir de trouver une famille et je repartais avec la conviction que ma place était ailleurs. Quelques temps après, je recevais la lettre de Poudlard et j'intégrais cette fois çi une communauté qui voulait de moi... c'est votre sourire protecteur Albus, qui m'a accueilli en premier.

- Je suis estomaqué, si j'avais seulement eu le plus petit indice, j'aurais modifié de nombreuses choses pour vous Severus.

- Cela aurait été inutile, aujourd'hui je suis un homme fait et accomplis qui n'a plus peur...

- Là nous somme d'accord que en ce moment même vous êtes mort de peur!

- J'appréhende Albus. Gabrielle, la marque, cela va nous obliger à aller à leur rencontre très vite. Dés ce soir même, si nous ne voulons pas à notre insu déclarer une guerre avec la communauté diurne.

- Gabrielle, mais qu'a t'elle fait la pauvre! Elle dort depuis hier!»

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, puis il s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'il avait omis ce qui avait tout déclenché:

"Le tatouage!

- Exact, elle est la reine des vampires diurnes, le tatouage étant visible, il faut de ce pas se rendre à Cinoplé car ils savent tous, c'est certain, qu'une reine s'est éveillée.

- Mon dieu, mais c'est trop pour cette enfant!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, elle est trop jeune et trop novice. Il ne lui demanderont rien pour le moment... mais ils doivent rencontrer leur reine et elle doit pouvoir recevoir son héritage car sa magie sera incomplète sinon.

- Je comprend mais c'est tellement d'éléments. Vous pourrez l'accompagner Severus, je n'ai pas accès à Cinoplé sans une invitation d'un vampire diurne mais vous...

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'appréhende. Je vais l'emmener, le sang des vampires diurness coule dans mes veines et j'ai accès à Cinoplé, répéta le professeur des potions.

- Séverus, Albus posa sa main sur celle glaciale du plus jeune, tout ira bien. Puis-je vous demander?

- Oui Albus?

- Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un verre de whisky pure feu.


End file.
